<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>猛隼／隼猛：烦恼的解决方法 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684915">猛隼／隼猛：烦恼的解决方法</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider The First, Kamen Rider The Next</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takashi Hongo/Ichimonji Hayato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>猛隼／隼猛：烦恼的解决方法</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“呐！呐！小猛有女朋友吗？”突然从座位上站起来的女生叫井上，她是在猛课堂上闹的比较厉害的女生之一。<br/>即使是在自己专攻的学术上有着卓越成绩的猛，此时沦落到这所学校后，也是对班里的这群孩子各种头疼。也许一般头疼的老师还会严肃的训斥，可猛却完全不会应对反而一声不吭，毫无威慑力的，在小透明和捉弄目标间徘徊。<br/>因此，当井上再次在他的课堂上跳到桌子上后，猛顿时在心里叫苦连天。<br/>“看起来完全没有吧！”坐在井上前面的男生回头一脸了然的看，这话引来了周围人的起哄。这名叫前野的男生也是每次都喜欢和井上一唱一和，是猛难对付的类型。<br/>“井上同学，请坐回你的座位——”<br/>“那么小猛有男朋友吗？”猛弱弱的话下一秒就被井上那贯穿了整个教室的尖锐声音给淹没。似乎关于猛有没有对象的话题，是他们班怎么都不会腻的话题。<br/>前野和周围几个要好的男生，听完以后，顿时发出了幸灾乐祸的声音回头看着讲台上低着头，死命盯着课本上的年轻男老师。“喂喂，我说井上啊！虽然小猛看起来是那种男女通吃清秀类型，但是你不是都问过好几遍了吗！”<br/>“就是吗，你看，小猛都脸红了。”坐在教室另一端的班花牧也开口引来一片注意。她用手玩弄着自己的双马尾之一的发尖，故意撅起嘴似乎在给猛求情。然而她忍不住露出的恶作剧眼神，还有憋不住的笑意，就能说明她只是在添油加醋，“都说人家是处男啦，你要照顾一下沉浸在教育事业里不顾自己欲望的伟大老师！”<br/>不管是男生女生，似乎都为班花的发言喝彩，甚至还有人夸张的露出一脸赞叹的拍手叫好。这让讲台上的猛头低得更低，盯着书上公式的眼睛，其实根本看不进去一个字。<br/>“请大家安静！”猛突然抬起头，抬高声音。班里有一瞬间安静下来，突然迎来所有人看戏似的齐刷刷目光，顿时使得猛不知道该说什么。他快速转身，拿起来粉笔，在黑板上的拿到化学题前打了一个星号，“这是下次考试的重点…请你们好好的记下来!”<br/>结果不但没有一个人低头拿起笔记笔记，反而换来一片笑声。猛实在不知道这有什么值得好笑的，但长时间的经验表示，想必大家都要拿他寻开心。<br/>依旧不肯下桌的井上，憋笑的和下面的同学们对望了一下，随后对猛摆摆手。“真是的。是我不好，小猛又害羞。”<br/>“我们全班都在为老师你对恋爱观担心呢，你不要总是想着公式啦，那东西又不能满足你。”也不知道这句谁说的，反正大家似乎都觉得那个是一个黄段子，顿时低语窃笑的声音如同一群蝗虫似的在教室的空间中嗡嗡作响。<br/>“怎么看老师都是理科宅，也许真的可以看着公式做呢！”另一个男生开口。<br/>“哦哦！这个好！”这话让班里最喜欢黄段子的早乙女从椅子上蹦起来，兴奋的拍手。接着他指向井上，“你那么喜欢小猛，那么你就应该也帮助他发扬教育事业，教教他如何恋爱吗！”<br/>“话说，理科宅很受欢迎？明明我看起来也很像，要不要和我交往？”前排的不知道哪个男生的低语，也夹杂入了猛的耳朵。<br/>“切，我对你才没兴趣呢，”另一个女生恢复。这些声音相互交错，让猛很是头疼。<br/>猛转过身，不去看那些幸灾乐祸的学生。他抓起粉笔，快速的在黑板的空地里，讲解起来下一道题。他扯着嗓子，试图盖过身后的声音，拼命的告诉不听话的学生，这些都是考试重点。可惜他热爱的这些知识，似乎一个字都传不进学生的耳朵中。<br/>突然猛感到有人拍了自己肩膀，一回头，发现井上不知道何时站在他身前，凑的很近。顿时把猛吓了一大跳，他一下子贴在了黑板上，用手中的课本挡在女学生的身前，尽可能不太张扬的把对方往后推。他的样子逗乐的一片学生，很多人都喊着他可爱，但里面可不都是什么好意义。<br/>“喂喂，井上啊，你这是要霸占他了吗？”前野的声音从后面传来。<br/>“反正小猛看起来有没有男女朋友，”井上口气轻巧，还越过肩头望向前野，“那么你来做他的男朋友啊。”<br/>“算了吧，虽然小猛很有趣，但是我更喜欢巨乳的妹子，”前野故意口气下流的摊开手，表示无奈。这让周围的女生都特意露出嫌弃的样子，却也都是起哄，而男生一些则点头赞同。<br/>“那么，老师——”井上拖着长音转身靠向猛，却还没说完，就被猛躲开。猛硬是不顾衣服的擦着黑板，拨开学生的手臂，从对方眼前撤了出去。<br/>“井上同学，别这样！请注意你自己，请不要——”猛声音强硬起来，然而这话却被震耳欲聋的下课铃打断，顿时学生们欢呼着从椅子上跳起来。<br/>似乎猛处在的危机没一个人在意。一些人玩手机，一些人拉帮结伙出了教室，一些人开始打掌上游戏机和看杂志，还有一些人吃零食。明明这些东西都是学校不让带的，但是他们根本不听，除了学校偶尔的集体检查，所有老师都睁一只眼闭一只眼。自然这些其实也经常出现在猛的课堂上，但猛根本压不住。<br/>“授课结束——”井上再次拖着长音，随后松开猛，悠哉悠哉的下了讲台，跑去自己朋友那边。<br/>留下猛一个人尴尬的站在讲台上，他突然想起什么。连忙指着黑板说这个公式大家要记住，然而却发现因为刚才的动作，整个粉笔灰都曾在了自己的衬衫后面，而上面的公式早就模糊一片。到底也没人理他，更无人会在意黑板上的字迹。<br/>猛略微沮丧的拿着教材回去办公室，而他后背粉笔灰的痕迹则引来一路的学生目光，还被办公室的老师开了玩笑。他甚至发现自己教材里不知道何时被学生夹了小纸条，没署名的纸条上说这猛应该学会恋爱，比如先试着学习接吻，可以对着镜子里的自己练习。<br/>镜子接吻怎么说都太色气，顿时弄得猛满脸尴尬发烫，他一边咒骂自己在想什么，一边快速把纸条团成球扔进纸篓。</p>
<p>…<br/>…</p>
<p>隼人的笑声从喉咙中带着几丝嘲讽，吐出来的气息让在口边不远处的酒杯口染上转瞬即逝的哈气。他依旧坐在自己喜欢的酒吧里，点着自己喜欢的酒，也照例听着一旁霸占了一个座位的猛谈及最近的情况。<br/>隼人根本不需要人陪自己喝酒，更不需要猛来。但是猛还是会找到他，温柔中带着热情的与他寒暄，微笑着给他讲最近的事情。不管隼人是不是听进去，还是爱答不理的回应几句，猛都不曾生气。<br/>“作为教育者，你还真是没用，”隼人冷哼了一声，放下酒杯，抓了一颗花生送入口中。<br/>“说来也是…”相比沮丧，猛然而只是苦笑，似乎这只是一件不可抗拒的无奈小事。<br/>隼人其实有点不爽，可也习惯了猛这种态度。为什么他可以在被学生玩弄以后，还这样若无其事的找他来聊天？让那些不好的回忆弄的就好像只是读了一本不怎么好看的小说似的呢？隼人觉得猛是一个迟钝的笨蛋，即使他心底清楚猛根本一点也不笨，然而在那方面的确有些搓，还需要人给他引导一下。<br/>想想就头疼，隼人再次用鼻子哼了一声。在他们前面的吧台老板早就习惯这两个人之间的对话温差，根本不在意的服务其他客人去了。<br/>“倒是你现在看着没什么大碍啊，老师，”隼人侧头，脸上不挂笑的上下扫视了一下猛。猛已经换了衣服，那件蹭脏的衣服已经躺入了家里的洗衣机。隼人故意喊出“老师”只是为了讽刺。<br/>“不要这样说话好吗，”猛轻笑出，用纸巾擦了擦捏过盐渍花生的手指肚。“因为和你聊天就会安心许多，总是有种久违的想念感。”<br/>又来了，隼人在内心咕哝一句。什么叫久违的想念感？明明上周他也出现了。每一次隼人都没邀请过猛，他喜欢的酒吧也不止一个，可是猛却总能寻到他。虽然也不是缠着他每天来，可是一周或者两周里，总有那么一次会碰面。<br/>猛总是说对隼人有点想念，即使隼人对他那个态度，他还是会在谈话中感到安心。隼人觉得猛是一个奇怪的男人，奇怪到吸引了他的注意力，所以他也根本放弃了赶对方走。<br/>“安心…吗？”隼人琢磨那句话同时，已经将杯底饮尽，“我是你发泄牢骚的垃圾桶吗？”<br/>“不，当然不是！”猛突然有点歉意的陪笑，他杯中的酒还没怎么喝，而现在只不过就是在他拇指的磨搓下满满升温罢了。“对不起，我不是有意讲那么多。”<br/>听着对方道歉，隼人更头疼了。他不明白自己头疼急躁的原因，是因为自己讨厌他吗？不，应该不是。还是说担心呢？开玩笑。猛老说他们是朋友，在猛心里，隼人是最重要也是唯一相互理解的朋友，然而他们之间的互动在外人眼里实在弄不懂。<br/>可能他们的关系不能但用“朋友”来形容，这个太笼统。也许“孽缘”也可以算是其中一个形容词，不过可能他们之间能用的词语还可以更多。<br/>“算了，相比道歉，你还是关心你自己好了。”隼人忍住不去白对方一眼，毕竟从眼角余光就看到对方低下头一脸歉意的样子。隼人都可以把他这个表情脑部在教室的讲台上，一想到他是在这种情况下被同学开玩笑，就有觉气不打一出来。“真是的，你再这样下去，就等着被你同学在班里当场扒你衣服，取笑你吧。”<br/>这场谈话就这样结束了，不等猛说什么。隼人已经丢下了钱离开。即使猛追上来，询问是不是今晚话题内容不好，要不要去其他店聊点别的，可是隼人也没那个心情。隼人直截了当的进了自己常去的夜店，面对那些揽客并且迎上来的美女们，猛下意识的停下脚步，结果最终被留在了大街上。</p>
<p>…<br/>…</p>
<p>第二天猛站在学校门口，和那些根本不好好打招呼的学生道着早安，今日是他负责关大门，检查学生迟到。时而有男生来和他开玩笑，还有女生路过时窃窃私语，但是猛都只能装作没看到。<br/>“早啊，小猛！”井上还有她的朋友苍井从教学口那边跑来，看来她们是放下行李后又跑来调戏猛的。猛实在不想开口，却还是规规矩矩的打了招呼。结果苍井却直接打断他，“昨晚我们给你制定了非常周密的教学计划！”<br/>“哎？”猛顿时有种不祥预感。女生的声音和夸张的肢体动作也引来不少注意，他们班以及周围几个上过他课的学生也都围了上来。<br/>井上和苍井对视一下，随后捂着嘴嘻嘻嘻笑个不停，“我们觉得，在小猛你没人要之前，我们都来做你的女朋友！怎么样？”<br/>“我们也是好心。因为准备在这期间教育小猛如何恋爱，如何做羞羞的事情，”井上还特别表现出夸张害羞的样子，引来有几个学生在后方发出嘘声。<br/>猛感觉自己都要脑当机了，自己那装满知识的大脑，此时似乎一点容量都没有。他虽然依旧没有什么过度的表情，可显然耳朵根发烫，“请你们不要想那种事情！现在最重要的还是学习…”<br/>他那照本宣科似的教育反而成为了笑话，而此时簇拥来的学生多起来，这让猛内心很无力。<br/>“想不到你还真是受欢迎，”突然一道声音插入，大家纷纷回头。猛不禁在吃惊之余第一次感觉到这么尴尬。<br/>只见隼人穿着那看似昂贵的西装，里面衬着颜色充满潮流色彩的衬衫，擦的光亮的皮鞋踏过他们学校前方的柏油路。<br/>学生们都不禁发出感叹，男生对于这名充满气场登场的男性发出感慨，而女生则是因为他帅气的样貌以及那令人无法移开的目光而尖叫。隼人一出现，倒是令其他已经进学校的学生又都跑了出来。<br/>所有人的目光，都在猛和隼人之间来回扫视了不下十遍。猛负责的学生甚至还拉住他的袖子晃他胳膊，“这个帅哥是谁？！等等，小猛你的熟人？我可从来不知道理科宅的你还认识这样帅气前卫的家伙！”<br/>此时喧哗和窃窃私语的声音根本不输给上课时候，甚至已经堵在门口马上要酿成混乱。<br/>面对根本控制不了局面的猛，他口中让大家赶紧去教室准备的话语，好似只是蚊子叫。然而隼人根本没有被影响，他步调不乱的扫视了这群学生，眼中的不屑反而被当作了一大魅力似的被接受。<br/>最终他目光落回猛的脸上，“怎么？见到我这么吃惊？”<br/>“喂，你和我们老师什么关系啊？”不知道何时冒出来的前野，撅着嘴指着隼人质问。显然他因为隼人隐去大片女生目光而不满，然而隼人只不过是微微斜过去目光，就足够让前野闭嘴放下了手。<br/>“你们在干什么？”隼人开口询问的对象反而是井上和苍井，似乎他很快分析出距离猛最近的人就是带动早上这场骚动的元凶。而按照猛昨晚话题提及的女生，大概也是这俩女生之一。<br/>“你知道小猛有没有女朋友吗？”井上小心地开口，难得看她那么小心说话，顿时小女生了不少。<br/>猛不禁对于隼人让学生们产生的变化而吃惊不小，但他还没多想，苍井又抢过话头，“我们只是看小猛还是处男，想教他怎么恋爱而已。”<br/>周围笑声又掀起一波。虽说猛会找隼人谈及自己的事情，但是那是在私下，只有和隼人处的时候他才会如此轻松。现在面对自己的学生，猛完全不知道如何处理，他只是抿住嘴唇，锁起眉头，隔着人群望向这位校外人士。<br/>“那么我就来给你爆个料好了，”隼人嘴角突然扬起一个弧度，犀利的眼神却深深隐藏着其他感情。这令他的气场无法掩饰的覆盖住了人群，学生们一声不吭，安静下来后都给他让出路。隼人毫不记忆的往前走去，他的笑容给人感觉不知道是自信，还是讽刺，而或者是压制住的兴奋。<br/>他走到猛身前，和年轻的教师对视了几秒。<br/>随后他看向身边的女学生，低沉的声音中，那冷淡的笑意却带出威胁和宣誓，“你们错了。”<br/>不等有人发问，隼人的声音极其切富有贯穿力的刺入每个在场人的耳膜，“他是我的人。”<br/>全场瞬间完全安静，好似整个早晨都被冻结。猛眼睛睁大的样子，在隼人看来完全就是一只呆呆的大型犬。也许他往日会嘲笑出声，或者冷笑，而现在他只是短促的哼笑一声，随即上前一把揪住了猛的领子。<br/>猛被对方往前一拉，顿时屏住呼吸。他刚迈出半步稳住身子，嘴上压过来的压力便把他后后推了半步。<br/>隼人霸道的吻，将猛大脑中所有的知识，所有的细胞，连带着空气，以及今日早晨的每一秒时间，都抽干了。<br/>单手插在西服裤子兜里的隼人，根本不在意唇部对方未给出的回应。即使猜得到对方对方的表情，可是隼人带出的一丝吮吸依旧充满享受。<br/>或许他们之间的关系，又多了一些无法描绘的形容词填写。隼人不去深究为何自己享受，可能是自己这样的行为引来这个怪人的吃惊，因此自己享受这份成就感。也可能，他享受自己在今生的这点人生里，可以引来一片人的目光。当然，在这仅有的时间里，他也夺取了一个无人可以夺走的东西。<br/>松开猛以后，猛虽然喘口气，却并未抬手擦去嘴唇，只是用充满迷惘的眼神看着他。隼人满意的瞥了对方一眼，想必猛其实猜得到隼人的用意。<br/>隼人丢下猛，转头扫过一片呆呆望着他们的学生。经过几日后，他难得露出一丝明显的笑容，抬高的声音充斥着达到目的的快感，“懂了吗？你们不要再靠近他了。”<br/>学生无人发言，竟然还有几个人机械似的点了头。<br/>“别动他，”这是今日隼人在离开前，留下的最后一句话。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>